Reminiscence
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Sebab Min Yoongi mengisi seluruh aspek kehidupan Park Jimin" [a MinGa / MinYoon Fanfiction ; Jimin x Yoongi ; BTS] Ficlet relay


**A MinGa / MinYoon Fanfiction**

 **Jimin x Yoongi ; BTS**

 **Ficlet**

 **Romance, Fluff (semoga)**

 **All Casts belong to themselves but this storyline is "MinGa Dudes"**

 _ **Writen by : BornSinger, Kirameku-14, Matchapeach, Mrsmyg93, Sehon-ey, Sucanfly, SureaLive, Wulancho95**_

 **Edited by : Glowrie**

 _(P.S :_ _ **MinGa**_ _, sengaja tagnya pake yang ini,_ _ **apa ini tag baru?**_ _Errr,, entah, tapi tag ini yang kami gunakan untuk mengindari jebakan-jebakan MinYoon atau YoonMin._ _ **Alasannya?**_ _Karena jika kami pake MinYoon masih bisa 'nyasar' ke couple lainnya, dan jika kami pakai YoonMin maka itu artinya Yoongi seme. Karena sayang-sayangku, biasanya memang penamaan couple, semenya di depan, dan kami yakin sekarang pun masih seperti itu. Dan Karena kami adalah #TopJimin Squad, makanya kami memakai tag "MinGa" yang artinya Jimin x Suga, bukan sebaliknya. Hanya agar tidak terkena jebakan Tag MinYoon/YoonMin) ^^_

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

Tepi _Thames_ ramai seperti biasanya, banyak orang berlalu lalang disana. Tua, muda, remaja hingga anak-anak. Pun begitu denganku, sore itu, aku lebih memilih berada disana, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus serta bias sinar keemasan yang menghiasi dirgantara. Memperhatikan sekumpulan burung yang terbang untuk pulang menuju sarang, serta menikmati berbagai kenangan yang kembali terkumpul dalam anganku, layaknya kepingan _puzzle_. Kenangan indah tentang seseorang bernama Min Yoongi.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang, sebelum merogoh saku _long coat_ yang kugunakan. Mengambil sebuah hasil tangkapan kamera, yang mengabadikan potret Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Yoongi tak pernah suka di foto, sehingga aku selalu memotretnya diam-diam, membuatku tampak seperti seorang maniak menyebalkan. Namun, jika itu Yoongi, aku tak pernah keberatan sekalipun. Karena bagiku hanya satu objek yang pantas menjadi target kameraku. Ia adalah Min Yoongi. Selalu Min Yoongi.

Yoongi itu serupa senja bahkan lebih indah dari semburat jingga di tepian _Thames_. Nyatanya hubungan kami tak semudah itu. Hubungan yang berawal dari sebuah persahabatan, tak selalu dipenuhi hal-hal manis, beberapa pertengkaran juga sering terjadi. Aku ingat, pertengkaran kami yang terakhir adalah yang terparah, yang membuatku memutuskan untuk mencoba menjauh darinya. Yang membuatku tersadar akan perasaanku pada seorang Min Yoongi.

Rasanya masih begitu melekat di ingatanku. Sikapnya yang begitu dingin. Bibirnya yang lebih sering terdiam. Senyum kecilnya yang sangat mahal. Kupikir akan ada satu titik di mana aku akan putus asa dengan mengharapkannya. Namun, nyatanya roda hidupku terus bergerak, terus berjalan pada satu fase hidup tertentu, namun tak juga kucapai titik itu. Mungkin, aku akan terus memutari siklus yang sama, mencari namun takkan pernah menemukan. Bahkan tak jarang aku berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan yang terus berdentam di dalam dadaku. Namun, segala usahaku ini hanya berujung pada kesia-siaan. Pada akhirnya, aku menyerah pada takdir, aku menyerah pada kenyataan bahwa aku sedari dulu sudah terjatuh pada pesonanya.

Yoongi selalu menempati sebuah ruang di hatiku, yang sebelumnya tak pernah ku pikirkan akan terisi oleh sosoknya. Min Yoongi mengambil seluruh ruang yang kuciptakan, ia bagaikan nafasku, bahkan rasanya eksistensiku terikat padanya, hingga gairah hidupku terasa dikendalikan oleh keberadaannya. Aku tak pernah sempurna, namun sosoknya adalah penyempurna apa yang tak ku punya.

Aku ingat bagaimana aku menyatakan semuanya pada Yoongi saat itu. "Aku mencintaimu," entah bagaimana, kata kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirku, saat melihatnya berjalan bersama seorang senior kami. Sebenarnya, aku takut akan reaksi Yoongi, yang hanya menatapku datar, saat itu.

Hingga kalimat itu mengalun dari bibirnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jim."

Sejenak, aku terdiam, yang kulakukan hanya menatap wajahnya, netra kelamnya menatapku dengan binar penuh ketulusan disana. "Kau serius?" ulangku, ia hanya mengangguk. Sembari tersenyum manis memamerkan deretan geligi serta gusi merah jambu yang membuatku semakin gemas. Sontak, aku segera menariknya, merengkuhnya erat, menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukanku. Hari itu, Min Yoongi telah merubah statusnya, dari sahabat menjadi seorang kekasih. Kekasih seorang Park Jimin. Merubah statusnya dengan resmi saat belah bibir kami bertemu dengan lembut.

.

.

Pernah suatu hari, seorang sahabat bertanya padaku. _"W_ _hy_ _do_ _you love him?"_

 _"_ _H_ _e_ _is_ _the sweetest man."_ ujarku mantap.

"Apakah sekarang masih?" pertanyaan lainnya kembali terlontar. _"_ _Well, you know, t_ _ime can change people_ _._ _"_

" _But not for Us. Because, I love him, and I know he does, too."_ Jadi, ketika ada yang bertanya mengapa aku mencintainya. Aku tak mampu menjabarkan alasannya. Karena bagiku, cinta tak butuh banyak alasan.

.

.

 _MinGa Dudes_

.

.

 _Heathrow Airport_ di hari Senin benar-benar ramai luar biasa. Aku telah berada disini sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, berdiri bersandar pada salah satu tiang pancang bangunan, sembari beberapa kali melirik papan pengumuman di atas sana. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang, ketika Ia yang kutunggu masih belum muncul. Namun, aku masih menunggunya tentu saja. Menunggunya keluar dari pintu _departure_ , dengan senyum atau kerucutan imut di bibirnya.

Saat itulah, ketika jarum panjang tepat menunjuk angka lima, Di balik pintu kaca itu, ia muncul. Min Yoongi-ku, yang kali ini tak mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna manis melainkan dengan warna hitam seindah pualam.

Ia ada disana, dalam balutan _sweater_ hitam yang pernah kuberikan padanya, serta _beanie_ hitam yang menutupi surai kelamnya. Ia terdiam di sana, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Seakan waktu-waktu di mana ia menghilang tak pernah ada.

Tadinya, aku berniat sedikit bermain-main dengannya, aku ingin meneriakinya, memarahinya. Namun, nyatanya aku berjalan cepat ke arahnya, merengkuhnya erat dengan kedua lenganku, berharap ia bukan hanya sekedar ilusi yang akan hilang begitu kusentuh. Benar kata orang, 'Jika rindu mampu mematikan segala kinerja sel dan otakmu'.

Aku mengabaikan tiap kata maaf yang terucap oleh bibirnya -entah untuk apa-, mengabaikan airmatanya, dan berpikir saat-saat kemarin -ketika kami berjauhan- hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk, karena, aku tak akan sanggup jika harus benar-benar kehilangannya. Aku merindukannya. Sangat. Walaupun hampir seumur hidupku telah kuhabiskan bersamanya. Menyerah pada sang rindu berharap waktu cepat berlalu agar kami segera bertemu

Aku melepaskan rengkuhanku padanya, kemudian ia berbisik lirih. "Aku datang, Jim. Kembali ke dalam pelukanmu." yang membuatku tak tahan untuk segera mencicipi belah merah jambunya. Berpagutan, melepaskan segala kerinduan yang selama empat belas bulan penuh kami tahan.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , kita sudah berapa lama tidak bertemu? Kenapa kau semakin cantik saja" ujarku ketika kami telah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Berhenti menggombaliku, Park" dia mencubit pinggangku, aku hanya terkekeh. Pujian yang datang dariku selalu ia bantah. Tapi aku tahu ia menyukainya. Lihatlah semburat rona merah muda yang kini menghiasi pipinya itu dan bagaimana tangannya merapat di lenganku

Beberapa kecupan ringan ku daratkan di rambut dan keningnya. Aku sengaja memilih taksi karena aku ingin melepas rinduku ini. "Uuhh... Aku sangat merindukanmu." Aku meligkarkan lenganku pada pinggangnya, kemudian menyurukkan wajahku pada leher putihnya, meraup dengan rakus aroma yang tak pernah berubah sedari dulu, selalu menyenangkan dan memabukkan. Aroma itu masih sama. Aroma _Pinus_ dan _mint_ yang menyenangkan.

"Apa kau lapar, sayang? Makan dulu atau mau langsung istirahat?"

"Aku capek." Bisiknya sembari menyandarkan kepala pada dadaku.

"Kau harus melihat pemandangan yang ditawarkan dari balkon hotel tempatku menginap." ujarku yang segera mendapat tatapan tajam darinya.

"Hotel tempatmu menginap? Hotelitu adalah milikmu. Kenapa, kau berucap seperti kau membayar segalanya, nyatanya kau memanfaatkan asetmu sendiri."

Aku terkekeh. "Ya, kau benar. Kekasihmu ini orang yang sangat kaya." Godaku, sementara ia hanya mendengus. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian, ia terlelap di dalam pelukanku. Lihatlah, betapa manisnya seorang Min Yoongi ini? Wajah damainya. Kelopak matanya yang terpejam, bulu matanya yang lentik, pipi pucatnya yg halus bak porselen. Aku mengecup pelipisnya, kemudian berbisik lirih. "Selamat tidur, sayang. Mimpi indah."

.

.

 _MinGa Dudes_

.

.

Nyatanya, Yoongi masih terlelap ketika kubawa dirinya hingga ke kamarku. Ia berjalan, namun matanya terpejam sembari menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya padaku. Astaga, betapa menggemaskan dirinya ini. Ia bahkan tampak tak terusik apapun hingga pagi menjelang.

Pagi ini, ia membuka matanya, memamerkan netra kelam yang selalu berhasil mempesonaku. "Selamat Pagi, Sayang." Sapaku kemudian mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Jimin?"

"Ya?"

"Sudah pagi?" Ia mendudukkan dirinya diikuti olehku.

"Kenapa kau tampak kecewa?

"Aku meninggalkan pemandangan malam London! Katanya semalam ada hujan mete –"

 _"Trust me_ _. You don't need see that."_

"Eh? Tapi kan aku ingin lihat." Kini atensi Yoongi beralih padaku lengkap dengan kerucut imut di bibirnya.

" _Because, You have your star._ _I_ _am. I'm your_ _star_ _and_ _you're_ _my_ _galaxy_. Jadi untuk apa kau perlu melihatnya?"

"Jimin gila."

Aku hanya terkekeh, kemudian dengan segera mengambil sebuah kotak beludru yang berada di atas nakas di samping ranjang. Seharusnya aku melakukannya semalam, namun, aku tak tega mengusik tidurnya. " _Listen to me_ , Min Yoongi."

"Jimin…"

"Berhenti Yoongi, aku sedang mencoba untuk serius." Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian membuka kotak itu. Menampakkan sebuah benda berkilau di dalamnya. Lingkaran sederhana dengan sebuah berlian di tengahnya. " _My Mint, My breath, My Love, My Cherry, My Boo, My Yoongi, My_ _future_ _partner_ _soon-to-be_. Aku memang bukan seseorang yang romantis. Bukan, pula orang yang kau idam-idamkan. Aku hanya seorang pemuda bernama Park Jimin yang sadar, ia mungkin tidak terlalu pantas untuk Yoongi yang nyaris sempurna, tapi percayalah, ia juga sedang berusaha memantaskan diri. _Well, Min Yoongi, My Future partner soon-to-be_ _...will you marry me_?"

.

.

 _Kkeut~_

 **Maafkan some typos.. T_T**

 **/terus dihajar seluruh penghuni grup/**

 _ **BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM SEOKJIN, WISH ALL THE BEST, SEMOGA UMUR 25 (KOREA), 24 (INTERNASIONAL) NYA BAROKAH LAHIR BATIN YAH.. SARANGHAE… MUMUMUMUMUACH… ^^/**_

 _ **Mind to review for our second relay gaez? ^^**_

 **#TeamTopJimin**

 **#MinGadudes**

 **#SpreadMinGaLoves**

 **Sincerely,**

 **MinGa Dudes~**


End file.
